A Strange Day
by Touma No Miko
Summary: The original group fail, and can't do much about it... Based off of the song "A Strange Day" by The Cure, remade by Strange Boutique. It's the whole basis for this story. Mimi's pov, I do that a lot, eh? ^^;


**A STRANGE DAY**  
_(mimi's pov)_  
  
  


Mimi sighed and stopped what she was doing, which was nothing anyways. The beach her companions and herself sat on was eerily quiet, not even the sound of the ocean seemed to be heard. She looked at the still waters, then turned to eye her friends. Each face had the same expressionless look, but she knew they were all dying inside. It was just that they had used up all of their emotions and energy already, all they could do now was sit... and wait. And what did they have to sit around and wait for? The end. There wasn't anything else they could do now. They had been doing exactly this for what she guessed was 2 weeks, give or take a few days. It had all started when they had defeated Myotismon. Sure, that sounds good, wonderful even. It was for a few seconds. As Myotismon started to disappear, they noticed a small rip in the sky. Slowly, it grew a bit bigger, and soon it was too obvious for them to ignore. Jennai and Koushiro spent some time researching, and came to find out that Myotismon had somehow connected himself to the Digital World. So, in turn, destroying him would then destroy everything. At first they had hope, they searched for a way to fix it, but each day a bit more would slip away. Once they saw digimon starting to die suddenly, and more of the world falling apart, they knew they had no chance. This was when anger, sadness, depression, you name it, they all kicked in. Taichi and Yamato had fought almost every second, going from screaming to crying in a matter of seconds. Takeru and Hikari were a nonstop fountain of tears. Koushiro had grown weak, and started looking quite frail. Jyou and Sora cursed themselves, thinking it was their faults. Me? Amazingly, I didn't cry, I didn't know quite what to do. I just beat myself up inside, and watched the others mourn. It was quite different now though, it was just.. calm. Serene. Mimi's eyes landed on the small pair, huddled next to eachother first. Hikari and Takeru just looked out at the ocean, lacking their normal wide eyed expression. Mimi wasn't sure how they could feel, knowing they would die so young. But then again, she was young herself... but it just didn't feel like it anymore. Her eyes moved on to the next clutter of people. Jyou, Koushiro, and Sora all sat relatively close to eachother. Each with the same void looks, their eyes were empty and half closed. Mimi looked down, then turned her head the other way to face Yamato and Taichi. Each had an almost frightening expression on their face; their eyes were like everyone elses, but their lips almost curved into a smile. Each boy looked exactly the same. It was if they were comfortable with what fate was going to deal to them. Mimi shook her head and quickly turned back to the ocean. A small gust of wind created the first sound any of them had heard in awhile, and everyone looked up, with a look of slight confusion on each face. After eyeing eachother for a few minutes, they all looked away again, being no other sound had come. Mimi shifted uncomfortably, she was guessing that was a sign that this part of the world would soon be gone. They had all headed for the farthest point from the rip, that way they could live for just awhile longer. Maybe it was too long? Or not long enough. She wasn't quite sure if having time to sit around and think was good, or if it would be horrible for them. It had given her time to decide that they hadn't completely failed though. They had saved the real world atleast. So that time must have been good, right? She was randomly trailing off in her thoughts now, so she snapped out of it, and looked up once more. This time all of her friends were staring at her. She heard the wind again, this time a little louder, and she just looked back at them. For the longest time they all just sat there like that, each one looking at one another, unconciously telling their goodbyes. The wind hadn't stopped this time, and it grew louder each second. Soon they could tell the sound was right behind them, but not one of them turned, they just continued to stare. It seemed to get dark, and Mimi felt a small tug on her arm, and then she felt nothing. These feelings spread over her whole body, each part of her tingling before it went completely numb. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Sora, the blackness ripping her in half like a peice of paper, then slowly collecting more and more of her. Sora didn't flinch, and in a moment, she was completely gone. By now Mimi was almost the same way, and she took one last glance at the two boys who were last in fate's line. Both boys had tears streaming down their cheeks, but they remained expressionless, their stoic faces contradicting the sudden emotion that had finally returned to them. Right as the black had started tearing into them, everything went black, and Mimi could no longer see at all. She was on the brink of unconciousness, and soon she would cease to exist completely. Strange... The last peice of her faded away. 


End file.
